The present application relates to a display device having self-luminous elements such as organic EL (Electroluminescence) elements or inorganic EL elements.
In the display device using self-luminous elements such as organic EL elements, the self-luminous elements are provided on one of a pair of substrates, and a light blocking black matrix is provided on the other (for example, see Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-73219). In such a previous full-color display device, white or an intermediate color is displayed by mixing colors of emission light from monochromatic self-luminous elements.